Perspective of a Modified Kaka
by Quentix Starwing
Summary: What trials, what folly, what amusement soon follows the life of a Kaka born from an obsolete experiment born of the genius of the mad puppeteer? The life and actions of the kaka in question, Kageo-kaka will do right by his life, balancing life as an agent and a member of the Kaka Tribe. A fun adventure that will at some point become romance perhaps. We shall see just how it might.


A/N: As its my first story with Blazblue so there will be some attempts to keep it as canon as possible for those main characters that will be showing up. This is gonna be a fun ride, though of course a more fanon tale and should be one hell of a story when I'm done. Here's hoping that all of you enjoy it n_n.

A few notes for those who are reading:

[This indicates a communication via radio]

**'This indicates inner thoughts( which are unheard by others)'**

_**'**__This indicates a mechanical voice from various machines'_

That should do it, let's get started shall we?

(End A/N)

Perspective of a Modified Kaka

"Kageo, come in Damn it!" as a barely audible communcation broke through the internal comm system's static connection, the Professor did her best to clear up the visual imagery from the lab's side of the link. With fingers tapping faster than any human eye could keep track of, the pink haired feline's ears twitched while she impatiently drummed on the keys, manually commanding the computer to clear away the cause for the break in the link.

Where the hell was her little spy anyway? She had been damn sure to keep her foolish agents out of danger if possible, this had been a simple reconniassance mission and if this was a result of what she believed, then he'd managed to botch some segment of it up.

"God Damned Kaka...worth more trouble than he was to complete..." a subtle murmur that escaped from the Sector Seven Chief Scientist who idly rubbed her forehead with two fingers, there was no sense in worrying too hard; she had not received any signs of his damage exceeding 30%, he was likely just fighting.

Rising from her chair and heading over to another terminal, she would monitor his vitals and ensure that the little nimrod didn't need backup. She was going to make him pay for getting into trouble once he was out of there. Every since she let him consort with the Kaka Clan he had become more of a pain in the ass than anything. Though she was fine with that, as long as he was obedient and functioning she wouldn't have to go to any extreme measures. He was after all, a one of a kind Kaka. To think that she almost considered leaving him incomplete, no...his data would help her with the next project that she had Tager retrieving right now. It was useful to have a live subject that manipulated seithr and was capable of high pace combat, the little kaka was worth it even though he irritated her at times.

- With Kageo-kaka -

Could things have been much worse? With only static coming in over the radio link he'd had with the professor, his mind only briefly passing through his mind as he threw his head back instinctively and felt the hot bullets pass nearby his hood. Leaping back into the air with both paw-cloaked hands above his head and brought them down in an X pattern, as the stored raw seithr within his body reacted to his motion; a ripping tri-bladed X form ripped straight into the attacking bounty hunter's side. and sent him back in his tracks. It was a curt move and much to the kaka's surprise his opponent was still standing.

"Not bad kaka, it seems that there are some of you that remember the ways of battle. Not unlike the scrap I ran into some time back." the bold words from this strange man meant little to him, who was he and why did he attack? Kageo had no files on this man's image in his databanks and could not understand logically what this guy wanted. But his instincts seemed to know, he was furious internally for the insult reared towards his clan. How dare he speak ill of the kaka clan.

"I suppose this business is with me, isn't it human?" the word 'human' dripping with venom from his irritation, even though the Artifice Core System kept him calm enough to reason things out; there was no hiding the emotion filling his voice.

With both claws burning with the edge of seithr as he prepared his next maneuver. With the A.C.S. taking constant scans over his opponent's physiology in order to determine a physical weakness, Kageo was already making the next move: breaking the distance between the two of them and ripping his right claw at the man's waist. Though it was much to his surprise that his claws met resistance upon striking the hip of the man, a metal plate of some kind, as his claws grated against it while he completed his pass. Having enough time to turn and deflect a sweep of the strange red sword, something that had this man moving ahead of him.

**~Again...how is he reading my movements? I'm not projecting...not until the last second...~ **truth be told, he hadn't been showing the intent of the move, but perhaps the emotion betrayed him.

"So damned slow, you disappoint me Kaka, I suppose you're just a kitten after all. Not ready for a real battle."

The words from the man burrowed into Kageo's head as he leapt back and landed on all four...it was about time that he revealed his true power and crush the man once and for all. This bounty wasn't scheduled but the kaka village could always use the extra money; he finally caught onto the man's game. As suitable as it was to this man's style of winning his battles, the game of the mind.

_'Identification of target complete, subject is identified as the Crimsor Blade, reputation denotes minor talents with provocation and skill reading of the targets.'_

The scans had finally cleared something in the database link he had with Sector Seven's labs. That explained quite a few things, given what his opponent had done so far; but the games ended now. It was a power game that would win this battle, not tactics or strategy. Kageo fortunately had just enough of that to overturn a battle in his favor. There would be no announcing it...simply the final blow. It was all left to be a simple measure of the blow, placing his left hand around the base of the hidden weapon handle beneath his cloak; only to find that the premeditated attack was not at all necessary.

"Kage Kage, you found someone fun to play with? Let Tao play!" the cheery voice coming from a second kaka who was on the rooftop above the two combatants. Leaping down effortlessly to her friend's side, the guardian of the Kaka Village took a moment to size up her prey before leaping into action.

Er...Tao, wa-wait!" though his concern was evident, it hardly seemed necessary, as it became clear to the modified kaka that his friend was more than enough for the enemy before him.

As his eyes watched her gracefully move with nothing but her fluid feline instincts guiding her every blow: from the first slash that she landed on the Crimsor Blade's stomach, to the second flurry that followed across his face and torso. For her to so easily move to the side and avoid the sweeping dark red blade's path with such ease amazed Kageo. This was exactly what made Tao so powerful, her instinctual combat form and ability to wield seithr was beyond any other kaka, these were two defining things that he admired about her. Plus she made it seem so much fun, with her overall attitude.

The Bounty head didn't stand a chance, as a veteran of several years to close combat, he could not read anything on this particular kaka's mind of importance. There was nothing linked to her fighting style at all, he found himself on occasion blocking her swipes and slashes successfully; but by now he was reeling from her incredible speed. It was nothing that he could follow very easily, if only he could get her open.

"Damn cats...who knew you traveled in pairs? Well some luck that you have won't get you anywhere with me!" deciding to go all out, he snapped a small capsule in between his teeth and almost instantly did his skin turn bright red. "**Time to play my way!**" the mighty yell had caught Tao's attention briefly.

It almost seemed as if Tao were truly mesmerized by the man, but instead her eyes appeared to be following something of a flicker around the man's body. It wasn't clear until her face broke out into a wide cheshire grin while she watched a blur appear in front of her; something that she was following the whole time the Crimsor was trying to 'get ready' for his little battle.

"Kage Kage, you're a lot faster than before! You really hit him a lot y'know." the jubilant tone was met by a more humble response from the other kaka.

"I had to gather a charge before I could do all that, you're still faster Tao...a lot faster." he was rubbing the back of his head and plopped down upon the ground. Something that insulted the Crimsor Blade, how dare these puny cats converse when the fight was getting more serio- wait...something was amiss.

The bounty head attempted to speak but had no such fortune, as he only found streaks of red appearing across his vision, a bright flicker before he lost all vision at once and crumpled to the floor. The Berserker tablet had done its job on his body: he couldn't feel a single thing and only realized that his body was unresponsive to his actions, he could not so much as speak.

"Hey Tao, wanna get some food?"

"Food? You gonna buy Tao more food Kage Kage?" the expectant look on her face seemed to show her excitement and the need of the feast. She was already contemplating her hunger, the near bottomless stomach that was Tao's needed to be filled.

Nodding gently to her, Kageo stood up and moved over to the beaten man before scooping him up and tossing him over his shoulder. This guy would buy both he and Tao a nice snack and have a little left over for the savings that the Elder held onto. He was sure that Tao didn't realize she'd helped him get the bounty, she wasn't particularly sharp on those particular thoughts.

"Why go that way Kage? The restaurant is the other way!"

"Well, we gotta turn this guy into the bounty station, he's worth a decent amount of Platinum Dollars y'know." gesturing for her to follow, Kageo took off into a swift dash and held the foolish man over his shoulder, listening to the still unnaturally red fleshed man groan, as the many gashes spread over his body were in key areas to purely disable him. Whatever the Librarium had wanted the man for was beyond his reason and nothing he cared about, he was bringing a criminal to justice.

It took little time for the pair of kakas to make it to the office and after brief conversation with the N.O.L. officials behind the counter, Kageo accepted the money and had come back to Tao's side, whom he found napping in place by the counter. It was amazing as to how little time could pass before she started sleeping. Kageo knew that he only need say the magic words to his friend to get her up.

"Gonna buy meatbuns Tao..." he whispered into her ear and much to his amusement, she shot up and pounced him over, dropping him to the ground and by now was salivating all over his hood's zipper.

"We finally go to eat, c'mon Kage Kage, Tao knows the way!" without another word, she'd grabbed Kageo's forearm and started to drag him out of the building. Not bothering to see if he was on his feet, she headed for the restaurant at full speed with her friend right in tow.

Fortunately for Kageo he was used to being dragged and had already rolled back up to his feet, it was still trying to keep pace with the faster Tao, which he narrowly managed. But this was life at its easiest, it was like a kind of existence that the Sector Seven personnel considered should be for him...even if this was only a dream. He was unable to retreat to such a simple life, he was bred almost exclusively for his data gathering duties. As an idea of the past realized by the brilliant Professor Kokonoe, he was but a realization of an obsolete dream given life by her wish to use any in which means to destroy a certain evil. He was raised, trained, schooled, and under the command of the pink-haired genius and found himself often at her whim of asking the impossible.

The thoughts ceased once Tao had dragged him into the restaurant's entrance and looked ahead at the nearest table. Still amped up like a kitten, it was the most natural thing for her to be so bouncy. This very thing is what kept Kageo grounded, he was going to enjoy a good meal with one of his best friends, even if it were going to be costly. She always did make him feel a ravenous appetite. He was just hungry right now and almost drooling at the thought of things.

"Tao is hungry, Waiter-person! Feed Tao lots of goodies to eat! Meat buns and-!" there was but a polite gesture from Kageo as he spoke up.

"Allow me to do the ordering, I know what we like Tao, we're getting a full feast. Stuffed to brim with goodies!" the degree of happiness within his tone was without a detail, completely childish and so much like a kitten.

As the Waiter listened to the large list of food, the man honestly felt it almost impossible that such two skinny felines if anyone was going to be able to eat all of the things that they were ordering. It was something that he would soon learn was hardly the case. Within 5 minutes, he was off giving the order to the chef and preparing to see what the two wished for drinks beyond water. He found it so peculiar to find a single one of those cats that could speak a clear sentence, given that so many of the populace were not but kittens. It was a welcome thing to hear out instead of having to interpret what was said.

Returning to the table with about 7 waiters in tow, he and the other men managed to balance the majority of the dishes along the side of table and the few extras off on a few fold out tables. It was no more than 30 seconds have the men had stepped back that Tao was already clearing the first plate of meat buns. Kageo managed to poise himself long enough to thank their efforts.

"Thank you gentlemen, the food will not go to waste." with a wide grin, the kaka joined his fellow clanswoman in feasting upon the full table of goodies.

The view was both horrifying and yet in a way also amazing, to watch as both blue and yellow cloaks moved up and down, with sleeve-covered hands a veritable blur of light. Both were devouring the freshly prepared food with gratuitous hunger.

"Tao's tummy feels soo good! All of the yummy food!" the words followed immediately after she gobbled yet another piece of beef, leaving nothing but the bone in place of it. She was ever the mighty feast machine.

Kageo was not about to outdone by his good friend and simply ate with the appetite of a hungry boar, devouring everything in his sight and soon forgetting the manners he'd held so dear all together. It seemed to be rather successful until the buzzing of a communicator had gone off inside of his head, the clear view just made him freeze as it cleared up. Though he'd finished eating the dish in front of him, he knew that he was going to get yelled at rather harshly. As no sooner did he reach for the nearby meatbun, did a voice in his mind cause him to freeze up, tail frizzed.

"Kageo! Where the hell are you?! I lost contact with you over 45 minutes ago!" the pink haired professor was more than a little irritated with her agent's choice of activity.

Seeing the empty plates told her just what he'd gone off to do, he had gotten himself out of the sticky situation and gone right to eating some food. Typical kaka shit, she figured, since he was just that. No matter how much smarter than the regular kaka clansmen his age. Getting back to the focus, she decided to drive home the fact of his returning to base right away. She would deal with his ridiculous stunt later, after all most of the time he was really a good agent; that was whenever his kaka instincts didn't get the better of him.

"Well hurry the hell up and get back here! On the double you lazy kaka, otherwise there'll be hell to pay!" she shut the comm down, as it was always better to make him sweat. Anticipation always did the job of beating a lesson into some of her subordinates, unless it fell to her to get the message across through real pain.

Kageo looked over to Tao, who had finished eating her meal and was patting her tummy, this was some luck after all! As he rose from the table and stretched out, feeling a sated stomach was a great feeling. Watching her friend rise made her grin widely, what was it that was drawing him off? She could instinctively tell that he was about to head off somewhere and naturally she rose to go with him.

"Soo where are we goin' ta Kage kage?" the energetic kitten was on her feet and already half-tugging kageo out of the establishment while he stumbled and tried to get a steady footing.

"Well Tao, I have to go to the base again, you know, where Tail lady is, right?" knowing that Tao had every intention of coming with him to the lab. Or so his hope was that something would come along and steal her attention, so many things often did...he was already gonna get a serious scolding and worse for having been caught eating instead of coming back to base.

"'Course I remember Tail lady! We get to go see her? Yay! It's been a long time since Tao's gotten to see Tail Lady!" without waiting another moment, the kaka dragged off her male counterpart towards Sector Seven.

Despite not having a clear path towards it, Tao had some instinctual lead on the base and made her moves, she was a swift arrow and there would be no stopping her once she got started. Kageo was almost beginning to dread the fact that he'd told Tao, though he knew even without the doubt she would've made her next move without any kind of help. What awaited Kageo upon his arrival at Sector Seven? He already knew that the Professor was going to be furious with him for bringing Tao, though he imagined it wouldn't be a severe rage...after all, Tao was mostly harmless...right?

(End Chapter)

Well my first open to the very beginning of my saga, another original character diving into the world, mind you this adventure will be mostly centered around Kageo-kaka's adventures, there will be many interactions with the main cast, to which I will do my best to maintain their truest nature. At any rate, hope you enjoyed this brief open. :3 See you next chapter.

-Quentix


End file.
